Twisted
by EO4EVER
Summary: What if Allison had given birth to a baby boy years before she went on American Idol? What if Kris and Adam don’t know about said baby? Meet Dylan Iraheta. Adison eventually, I hope. 40TH STORY!
1. Dylan Iraheta

**Title:** Twisted

**Summary:** What if Allison had given birth to a baby boy years before she went on American Idol? What if Kris and Adam don't know about this baby? Meet Dylan Iraheta. Adison eventually, I hope.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters in _Twisted_, with the exception of Dylan. I am in no way associated with American Idol or Jive Records. I don't own anything related to any of these, but I do own a copy of Adam, Allison and Kris' CD's. So that's a start.

**Characters: **Allison Iraheta, Adam Lambert, Dylan Iraheta, Kris Allen, Katy Allen, Danny Gokey, Matt Giraud, Lil Rounds, Anoop Desai, Scott MacIntyre, Todd MacIntyre, Megan Joy, Ryder, Michael Sarver, Drake LaBry, David Immerman, TommyJoe Ratliff, among others I don't remember or feel like writing down.

**Authors Note: **Yes, a completely random idea that I have. Yes, Allison is 17 in this story, so get over it. I'm probably going to mess up the timeline somewhere along here, so just go with what ever I write. I don't know if I am ever going to finish this, but I am going to try. This takes place after the Idols Live tour ends. Like three days after or so.

* * *

Twisted

Chapter 1- Dylan Iraheta

Seventeen year old Allison Iraheta awoke three days after the end of the American Idols Live Tour in her apartment to a small boy jumping on her bed.

"Mommy, mommy, wake up!" the little boy yelled. "Mom-my!"

"Ugh," Allison moaned, opening her eyes for the first time that day. She was quite exhausted from all the touring that she had done over the summer and the only thing that she really wanted to do was sleep. She looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 8:30 in the morning.

She turned over and looked at the blond haired, brown eyed boy that woke her up seconds before. "You sleep well, Dylan?" she asked him, sitting up.

"Yeah," Dylan replied. The boy sat in her lap. "I'm hungry,"

"Alright. Give me some time to get ready then I'll make you breakfast. How does that sound?"

"Okay!" Dylan crawled off the bed and raced down the hall to the living room, where he proceeded to watch Sponge Bob.

Allison yawned and got out of bed. She walked over to the closet to find something decent to wear that day, deciding that she would shower that night before she went over to Adam's place for a party.

She knew that she would have to tell all the Idols about Dylan tonight, not that she really wanted to. Yes, she was 17 and had a 3 year old son who would be turning 4 in a months time. The other Idols didn't know about him, and it hadn't been easy hiding him from all of them.

Dylan Adam Iraheta was born on October 4, 2005. He has brown eyes and dirty blond hair. He was mommy's little boy. Allison was only a ninth grader when this whole mess started, but they managed to get through. Her parents had died when she was 10 in an accident. After, she had moved into her grandmothers' place until she had gotten pregnant with Dylan. After he was born, she had decided to move out and start over, just her and Dylan, using the money her parents had left her when they had died, along with everything that she was making from her job.

It was tough, but she got through. Last summer, she decided to try out for American Idol. Dylan needed a better life, and she decided that Idol could help with that. Her grandmother was more than happy to keep Dylan while she was in the competition and over the summer while she was on tour.

"Mommy!" Dylan yelled again.

"Coming baby!" she yelled back. She ran a brush through her red hair and walked out to the living room where her son was. As she walked into the kitchen, her three year old son was in there waiting for her, with a box of Apple Jacks in his hands.

"Can I have Apple Jacks mommy?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied, taking the box from him. She fixed him breakfast, before making herself some. She sat down next to him in a chair by the counter. "What do you want to do today, Dyl?"

"Park!" the three year old exclaimed.

"All righty. The park it is," replied Allison.

"Yay!"

* * *

By the time it was eleven, Dylan was becoming inpatient. "Can we go to the park now?" he asked his mother for the millionth time that day.

"Sure. Why don't you go get your soccer ball?" she asked as the doorbell rang. "And I'll get the door,"

"Okay!" Dylan replied. He ran down the hall to his room and Allison got the door.

"Adam," Allison said. She didn't expect him to come here. Not yet. He didn't know about Dylan yet, and she was planning to tell him, along with the rest of the idols later that night. But now she was going to have to tell him now instead of tonight at his party.

"Hey, Allie," he responded. "I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out,"

"Don't you call before you come over?" she asked.

"Nah," he shrugged. "So you up to it?"

"Um… I cant, really. I have plans… kind of," she replied, letting him in her apartment. "Look, Adam… I need to tell you something."

"Okay. Shoot," he said.

"I think you need to sit down, though," Allison replied.

"C'mon, just tell me, Allie- Kat," he responded, using his nickname for her.

"Adam," she said in a firm voice.

"Fine," he said, giving in. He sat down on the couch in the living room, and waited for her to give him the news, when Dylan came running out with his soccer ball. Allison sat down next to him, praying that Dylan wouldn't tell Adam anything before she got a chance to.

"I got it!" he exclaimed, running up to his mother. He jumped up on the couch and sat on her lap. Dylan looked over at Adam. "Hi!"

"Hi, buddy. What's your name?" Adam asked. Allison smiled to herself. Adam was so good with children. She knew that he wanted to be a father someday, and she knew that he would make a great one.

"I'm Dylan. I'm four!"

"No, Dylan. You're three. You're not four until next month," she corrected her son.

"So, what did you need to tell me, Allie?" Adam asked.

"Dylan, why don't you go play in your room for a little?"

"But you said that we could go to the park!" he whined.

"In a little. Now go," she commanded her son.

"Fine," he sighed. He got up off of his mothers lap and walked back to his room with his soccer ball.

"Who is that?" Adam asked. "I thought that you were an only child, that you didn't have a little brother? Plus, didn't your parents die when you were, like, seven or something?"

"Adam… Dylan isn't my brother," Allison replied.

"Then who is he? Your cousin?" Adam asked.

"No," Allison answered. She didn't want to tell him. She couldn't tell him.

"Allison, who is he?" Adam asked in a worried voice.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "my son."

"Allison, really. Just tell me who he is," Adam replied. Allison sighed. He didn't believe her that Dylan was her son.

"I'm telling the truth, Adam!" she shouted. "Dylan is my son!"

"Allison, tell me!" Adam yelled, getting fed up.

"Mommy!" Dylan exclaimed, running through the apartment to get to her. He ran up to her and she picked him up.

"What's wrong?" she asked her son.

"He's scary!" Dylan exclaimed, pointing to Adam before burying his head in Allison's shoulder.

"Now look at what you did," Allison said to Adam.

"You were telling the truth, weren't you?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"Are you gonna explain?" Adam asked her.

"Later. I promised him that I would take him to the park… why don't you come with us?" she asked. It would give her time to explain to Adam, and a time that Adam and Dylan could bond.

"Okay," Adam said.

Allison put Dylan down. "Go get your ball," Dylan ran to his room to retrieve his soccer ball for the second time that day.

"Why don't you call Kris and see if he can meet us there so I don't have to repeat all of this again later?" Allison asked Adam.

"You're gonna have to repeat this a lot of times. You know, to the other Idols," he responded.

"I know," she answered. "I was gonna tell you later tonight, but I guess that now is as good as ever. And plus, since you know before hand, I want Kris to know before hand also,"

"Okay. I'll call him and see if he can meet us there at the park," Adam got out his cell phone and called Kris as Dylan walked back into the living room.

"Can we go now mom?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's just wait until Adam gets off the phone," she replied to her son.

"That's my middle name!" he exclaimed.

"I know, Hun," Allison said as Adam got off the phone.

"Kris said he'll meet us there," Adam said. Dylan was already at the front door, waiting for his mother and Adam. "His middle name is Adam?" he asked.

"What? I like the name," Allison responded.

* * *

Okay, there was the first chapter. Next chapter will be the park. Please leave a comment and tell me how you liked it!


	2. Park

Thank you to all who have reviewed this story. I have some big plans for this story. Tuesday I am starting school again, so I won't really be able to update all that much.

^^ That authors note is old ^^

* * *

Twisted

Chapter 2- Park

When Allison, Dylan and Adam arrived at the park, they could see Kris by a tree waiting for them. Allison got Dylan out of the car. When they reached Kris, Dylan was getting impatient and wanted to play soccer.

"Dylan, no," Allison said. "Aren't you gonna say hi to Kris?"

"Hi!" Dylan said to Kris. "Can I go now?"

"Go ahead," Allison sighed.

"Yay!" Dylan exclaimed, running off with his soccer ball. Adam, Allison, and Kris walked side by side, following him.

"So, Adam said that you needed to talk to me?" Kris said to Allison. "And who is that kid? He kinda looks like you a little."

"Um… Kris, you're probably going to hate me for this… then yell at me and everything… but he's… my son," Allison said. She closed her eyes and waited for Kris to yell at her. But it was out there. There was no taking it back. When she didn't hear him say anything, she opened her eyes. "Are you gonna say anything?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Just tell me who the kid is. You kidnap him or something?"

Allison sighed. That was the same thing that Adam had said. Luckily, he accepted her and Dylan right away. "Dylan… he's my son, Kris."

"Umm… no. He isn't," Kris replied.

"Kris," Adam said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, Adam," Kris said, shoving Adam's shoulder off of him. "Allison can't be a mother. She's barley seventeen! And that… _kid_… is at least three, Adam. That means that at the oldest, she would have to have been…" he stopped to do the math in his head. "She would have been at least 14 years old, Adam. A fourteen year old can't have a kid!" he shouted.

"Kris…" Allison said, practically in tears already.

"No, Allison. This is… This isn't okay. You're not supposed have a kid at this age. Especially not a kid who is already as old as whoever that kid is!"

"He has a name, Kris!" Allison shouted, getting mad. He could get mad at her, but NOT to her son.

"Whatever! I'm out of here!" Kris yelled as he walked off. Tears ran down Allison's eyes as she fell into Adam's arms.

"What am I going to do?" she cried into Adam's shoulder. "Kris is never going to talk to me ever again. And what if he tells the press? I'll tell them about Dylan when I'm ready, Adam. And Kris, he's… he's…" she cried.

"Shh," Adam replied, hugging her and rubbing her back. "It'll all work out, Allison. I promise. He is just in shock, that's all."

"Why aren't you mad at me?" she asked him.

"Because," Adam replied. "I love you sis and I know how much you love Dylan. I can see it, Allison."

"Even if I was only 14 when I had him?" she asked.

"Yeah, Al. It… was the past. I'm not happy that you did… that when you were that age, but I'm not mad at you. You love Dylan and I know that he loves you."

"I do love him, Adam. He's… he's everything to me."

"I know, Allie. Now c'mon. Let's go and get him." Adam replied. Adam and Allison ran off to get Dylan and spent the rest of the afternoon playing soccer with him.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Adam, Dylan, and Allison walked into Allison's apartment. Dylan had fallen asleep in the car, so Adam was carrying him up to the apartment. Dylan's head was buried in Adam's shoulder and his arms were around his neck.

"You can just put him in his room," Allie said. "First door on the right."

"Kay," Adam replied. He went and put Dylan down in his race-car bed before walking back out to the living room where Allison was. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You're so good with him," Allison said, turning around and hugging him.

"I love kids," Adam replied. "And you're the one who's really good with him, Allie. You're a great mother." Adam broke the hug with her.

"Thanks," she replied. "I love him more than anything."

"You know, you don't have to come to my party later tonight if you don't want to," Adam said.

"But you insisted that I come," she replied.

"Yeah, well, that was before that I knew that you had a three year old son that you needed to take care of."

"It's okay, Adam. I'll come. Plus, I need to tell everyone about Dylan anyways," she answered. "What if everyone has the same reaction that Kris had?"

"They wont. I promise, Allie. They won't. And I think that Megan is bringing Ryder," Adam said.

"Yeah, that'll be good. It'll be good for Dylan to have a friend before he has to start pre-school in the fall."

"So I'll see you in a couple of hours?" Adam asked her.

"You bet," Allison said.

* * *

Okay, this took a while. What should happen at the party? And yes, Kris will come around.


End file.
